


Stolen Moments

by Daryah



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Family, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 15:22:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17686037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daryah/pseuds/Daryah
Summary: A little collection of outtakes, drabbles, and companions to the multi chapter fics I have previously done. Each individual piece will have its own rating posted at the very beginning.





	Stolen Moments

**Author's Note:**

> A little snippet where Emma and Killian talk about names for their second child together. Set in the universe for North Star after the epilogue. Rated K for ff and G for Ao3.
> 
> I own nothing except my delusions.

 

Emma leaned back into Killian as he rested his hand and hook over her swelling stomach, turning her head to lightly kiss him.

"Almost ready to go?" he asked her.

Humming, she nodded, turning back to look back at Henry and Hope still eating their breakfast.

"Are you sure you can handle things here, kid?" she asked Henry.

She knew they would be okay, that there were rarely any threats to come to Storybrooke anymore, but she worried about leaving their kids home without them. Both Killian and David, who was helping them at the station, had convinced her to begin taking more days off as she progressed in her pregnancy. At about seven months, she usually worked only four days a week, most days staying in the station and making runs to Granny's while her husband and father took care of patrols. She occasionally went with them if she needed a break from the station, letting whoever she was with drive while she kept them company in the passanger's seat. On the days that Henry had school, and they couldn't get her parents, Regina, or Belle to watch her, they usually brought Hope with them to the station.

She felt bad about Henry staying home to watch his sister on a Saturday, but he had insisted that he didn't mind at all, and he didn't have any plans.

Henry nodded, swallowing his mouthful of cereal. "Yeah, I can take care of things around here. I can handle Hope."

Killian chuckled. "That was what you said the time we came home and she was sitting on top of you, all the while you had the look of defeat."

"That's cause she got into the energy drink I had open," Henry replied, groaning at the memory. "I was up late the night before finishing a paper."

"Just be happy you can have caffeine," Emma grumbled, crossing her arms.

"You can always take a nap at the station if you wish," Killian whispered in her ear. "The couch is comfortable enough."

Happy at the idea of a nap later, she nodded. She glanced at the clock, seeing she and Killian had to leave.

"We've gotta go," she said, reluctantly extracting herself from Killian's arms.

"Right," he nodded, grabbing both their phones from the counter and handing her hers.

"See you guys later on," Henry said.

Hope jumped from her seat, running over and reaching up to Killian, who picked her up so she could hug him and Emma.

"Be good for your brother, alright?" Emma said, kissing their daughter's dark head.

Hope nodded too her neck. "Bye, Mama. Bye, Papa."

Killian gently kissed her hair. "We'll be home soon enough, okay? We'll see you later, Starfish."

They set Hope down, letting her wander over to Henry as they moved to the foyer, shrugging on their jackets before going out to the Firebird parked beside the Bug.

Killian helped Emma in, holding the door for her before getting into the driver's side, starting up the car and pulling into the street.

"You know, we need to start thinking of names really soon," Killian mused as they began passing some of the shops.

She nodded, lovingly rubbing where their baby rested in her stomach. "You still think we're gonna have a boy?"

"I have a feeling," he said, glancing at her to give her a happy smile. "But I'll be just as happy with another daughter."

Emma knew Killian was right about them having a little boy, even if they decided to wait until their baby was born to know for sure. Her pregnancy felt closer to when she carried Henry than Hope, and didn't suffer nearly the same morning sickness as when she had their daughter. She only wanted to be prepared on the chance they were wrong.

She smiled.

They pulled in beside David's truck at the station, getting out and entering the station. Emma immediately caught the smell of coffee and hot cocoa, knowing David had picked up their morning drinks from Granny's.

She heard Killian chuckle as he helped her out of her jacket, hanging it up with his own on the rack.

"Morning," David greeted from his desk.

"Morning, Dave," Killian replied as he went to his own desk to check for any calls.

Emma hugged David's shoulders from behind. "Hey, Dad. How's Mom and Konrad?"

"Fine," he replied. "Your mother is staying home today with him, just having a relaxing day and playing outside. How're Henry and Hope?"

"They're good," Killian told him as he took a drink of his coffee. "Henry's watching her today."

David nodded. "You know you can always have Snow watch her. We're always more than happy to watch her and Henry for you."

"We know," Emma nodded. "We just know that despite how she wipes him out, Henry actually likes watching her. Plus she looks up to him."

David smiled. "That's good. So have you guys thought of names for the baby?"

"We were actually talking about that on the way here," she nodded. She grinned over at Killian. "He still thinks we're gonna have a boy."

Killian smiled back at his wife from his desk beside hers. "Just a feeling, love."

Leaning forward, David rested his arms on his desk as he looked between them, grinning slyly. "You know, if you do have a boy, you could always name him after his grandfather."

Emma shook her head. "Sorry Dad, but no way. I'm not going to let my kid be called Davey Jones, especially when my husband is a pirate."

"Sorry, mate, but I'm in agreement with Emma," Killian said, his expression reluctant.

David sniggered, not the slightest bit offended. "Just an idea is all."

* * *

Stretching out on the couch, Emma relaxed by the fire in the hearth, feeling tired from the day. Henry had just gone to bed, Hope having already been asleep for hours.

Her eyes snapped open as she felt Killian come up to sit beside her, drawing the blanket from behind them to drape over her legs. She adjusted it over his lap as he sat beside her, curling into him and relishing in his warm body.

"You know, we really should start discussing names pretty soon," she said, watching the flames dancing in the fireplace.

He nodded, humming. "I know. I've starting thinking of a few at least. Benjamin, maybe?"

She chuckled. "After your gunner? I don't think we need to inflate his ego. It's almost as big as yours."

She felt his chest rumble in silent laughter. "True. Henry did also suggest James, but I recall he said that was the name they gave me in that bloody book. I know he was just doing it to be cheeky."

She picked her head up to look at him in mirth. "No way. Besides not wanting to name my kid after your fictional name, that was the name of my uncle."

He shrugged beneath her. "It's not my favorite. Just thought I would throw it out there."

Emma gave him a small smile. "You know, I was thinking of Liam, after your brother, but I think that may get a bit confusing."

He laughed, obviously touched at the thought. "Aye, it would be. I do appreciate the gesture, though. Any names you've thought of?"

"What about Charles?" she asked, smacking his chest lightly when he laughed.

"After the name I used a few times when we were working bail bonds?" he retorted as he continued to laugh.

Unable to help herself, she released a laugh of her own. "It was just an idea."

He quieted after a few more gentle laughs escape him. "I like Luke."

She looked at him in surprise, all the while fighting a grin. "As in the name of the character from  _Star Wars_? Really?"

He shrugged, his reddened ears betraying his embarrassment. "I like the name."

"Sorry," she nodded lightly, feeling a bit guilty. "It's not a bad name."

He nodded, pulling her back against him. "Do you have any other ideas?"

She shook her head as she leaned her head on his shoulder. "Not really. Hope was just so easy, like we just knew. Are there any others you've though of?"

He suddenly looked sheepish. "I actually really like Paden."

Taken by surprise, she raised her brows. "Really? I didn't think you'd go for a name like that for some reason."

He gave her a small nod. "I know, but I've actually always really liked the name."

Knowing the name was up for serious consideration, she nodded. "We'll add it to the list, to at least consider it."

Killian smiled down at her, kissing her head. "We probably should think of a name for in case we do have a little lass, though. And some more boy names before we decide."

* * *

Sipping her drink, Emma kept her eyes on Hope as the little girl played with Konrad, noticing how unusual it was that the toddler's uncle was only a couple years older than her.

She sunk into the white couch, unable to help thinking how strange it looked to see the young children playing happily against the austere decor of Regina's living room. Regina had insisted it was alright, having a soft spot for children, and having pointed out that she could just use her magic in case anything got ruined or spilled.

"So, have you and Killian thought of any names yet for the baby?" Snow asked from her spot beside her daughter on the couch. "Or even if you're gonna find out if you're gonna have a boy or girl before they're born?"

Emma shook her head. "No, not yet. We want it to be a surprise like it was for Hope, even though he's still guessing that we're gonna have a boy."

"Well, the pirate was right before," Regina pointed out, looking over at Hope. "Maybe he'll go two for two."

"He does have a fifty-fifty chance," Snow added.

Sighing, Emma took a drink of her cocoa, lightly rubbing her stomach as she felt the baby move within her. "We have thought of a couple of names. It just seems like it's harder to pick one. Hope was so easy, but this one is just harder."

"What ones are you considering?" Snow asked curiously.

As Emma recited some of the names, she noticed Regina raising a sharp brow, scoffing as she mentioned Luke.

"After the  _Star Wars_  character?" Regina asked.

"He likes the name," Emma defended. "Besides, we don't even know if we'll be naming the kid that, if we even do have a boy."

Regina just shrugged, looking away.

"Hey, it's better than David's suggestion," Emma said, feeling defensive. "I am not calling my kid Davey Jones, even if it's after his grandfather."

Snow nearly choked on her drink, quickly covering her mouth to hide her laughter. "Please don't. As much as I love my husband, please don't do that to my grandson."

"Oh, don't worry," Emma reassured her. "Me and Killian shot that down immediately."

Snow released another small laugh. "Are there any other names you've thought of?"

"He suggested Paden," Emma replied as she took another drink of her hot chocolate.

"As in the nickname for Patrick?" Snow asked with a furrow of her brow.

Emma shrugged. "Yeah, but as the baby's name itself."

Seeing the other women's expressions, she felt herself getting defensive. "He really likes the name."

Her mother raised her delicate shoulders in a light shrug. "It's just different is all."

"There's nothing wrong with that," Emma replied. "We're still open to other names. We haven't thought of any yet for if we have another little girl."

Snow and Regina nodded.

"Anything for a nursery yet?" Regina questioned curiously.

"We've started some of it," Emma answered with a small groan. "We got the paint and a few things, but haven't started the actual room yet."

"You know we'll be happy to help prepare it if you need it," Snow offered.

Emma smiled in gratitude. "I know."

* * *

Emma stared in annoyance at the screen before her, peering at the long lists of names. With the baby due in a little more than a month, she was getting anxious, knowing she and Killian had to make a decision sooner rather than later.

As she scanned the various sites browsing names, she found that the lists beside her barely grew in length, remaining short.

"Anything, love?" her husband asked, peering up from his book beside her.

She shook her head. "Nothing. You?"

"I wish I could say otherwise, " he said, stretching before grabbing their empty cups to go refill them with his wife's favorite drink.

Sighing, she continued to scan the pages on the laptop resting on her legs. She constantly found her eyes kept straying to the name Killian favored. Glancing back at him in their kitchen, she saw him moving around preparing their drinks.

Knowing her choice, she smiled softly as she circled the name.

* * *

Completely exhausted, Emma smiled down at the tiny newborn in her arms as Killian sat beside her, his hooked arm around her as he gently touched the baby's head.

Just as Killian had predicted, they had a baby boy.

"He's perfect," Emma said gently as she touched their son's head, feeling the pale downy hair between her fingers.

"Just like his mother," Killian replied, kissing her temple.

Emma smiled, looking over at her husband who hadn't left her side throughout the entire labor. "Thanks."

He tore his eyes away from their newborn son to meet her gaze. "What for?"

She tilted her head to rest it against his. "Being here and helping me through the birth."

Killian smiled at her lovingly. "You never need to thank me for that, love."

Chuckling, she shifted so she could pass their baby to him.

With practiced ease, he took the baby in his arms, holding him to his chest.

Seeing the birth certificate Whale had left with them to finish on the table beside her bed, Emma drew it closer to herself, seeing everything had been completed except the baby's name.

Taking one last glance at Killian smiling down at the baby cradled in his arms, she grabbed the pen on the table, printing out the name she knew was perfect for their son.

Noticing her movements, Killian looked up at her curiously, his brow quirked. "Emma?"

"Just filling out the name," she replied, giving him a tender smile.

She passed him the paper, watching as he carefully held their son with one arm so he could take the paper.

Her smile widened as she watched him grin happily.

"Truely?" he asked her.

Emma nodded.

Killian looked back down at the baby, still smiling widely despite his voice becoming much gentler. "Welcome to the family, Paden."

**Author's Note:**

> Review?


End file.
